Boss
|abridger = |team = Assassination Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS094 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Energy of Destruction |tools = }} The boss of thugs who Sidra and Rō sent from the 9th Universe that led an invasion minutes before the Tournament of Power was held to eliminate Freeza. Background Before the start of his invasion of the 7th Universe, the assassin leader traveled to his respective Kaiōshin Realm of his universe. Where he met with the gods; Sidra and Rō. In the meeting the assassin leader was given orders to assassinate Freeza with incredible subtlety. Understanding full well of his own motivations to eliminate Freeza he accepts the mission, volunteering himself to command such an invasion. The order isn't explicit but crafted in orwellian language, where he accepts on doing this as act of his own free will. Sidra then grants the assassin leader the ability to use his Energy of Destruction.Dragon Ball Super episode 95 Personality Upon introduction the Boss of the assassination team appeared to have a dutiful personality that carried the ability of leading an entire platoon of assassins from one universe to another. However as he began his battle with Freeza he showed to be very deceptive and willing to do underhanded tactics through deceptive strategy that showed him to be tactful by tricking the likes of Freeza. Although getting the upper hand on Freeza he showed to be extremely overconfident after being granted Sidra’s Energy of Destruction. The warrior also was easily willing to kill another person, as he showed little to no remorse, and even was snickering after accepting a mission to assist his respective universe to cheat by killing one of the competitors. He also refers to the Gods of the 9th Universe with the honorific of " }}” which refers he showed respect towards his respective gods. Appearance Abilities The assassin leader’s abilities weren’t fully explored in his short tenure. However he was able to somehow travel from universe to universe, even able to manage to navigate one singular planet through alongside his assassins through unknown methods. He also has the capability to survive a Kikōha from the Fingertips from Freeza and showed the ability to use ki allowing him fly. Additionally he was also given access to the Kaiōshin Realm, a realm where everyone but the Kaiōshin and the Gods such as the Hakaishin have access to enter. He was also granted energy of destruction giving the ability to destroy organisms. A type of energy that completely destroys an organism out of existence. While using it he was able to command over it showing that he is able to command over God Ki. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Trivia *He was credited as in the credits. References Category:Anime-only Characters